


Down and Dirty

by ObsidianRomance



Series: Drunk!Dean 'verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, Drunk Dean, Established Relationship, Hint at rimming, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Porn, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean flirts his way into getting more bourbon than he's supposed to on the Kentucky Bourbon Trail. Then he pummels Sam's ass. PORN</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down and Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I do not own these characters. I am just using them for fun.  
>  **Author’s Note:** So this was written for because I was talking drunk!Dean with [kjanddean](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean) and I decided I would write drunk!Dean porn whenever I had a snow day.  
> I have a snow day. Work is closed. :-)  
> Hope you enjoy drunk!Dean.

Dean’s quite drunk and proud about that. It’s somewhat of a feat to actually, to get drunk on the Kentucky Bourbon Trail. They usually pour the barest amounts of liquor in the tasting glass because the point is to taste, not get shit faced. But Dean flirted his way into getting obscene amounts of alcohol, making him warm and toasty. His pretty face has saved him money and gotten him well on his way to being drunk on more than one occasion and he’s not ashamed of that fact.

Sam is _not_ drunk. That’s his own fault. He could have joined in on Dean’s antics, he’s more than good looking enough to pull it off and that’s not Dean being biased. That’s true. But Sam was too busy rolling his eyes at Dean and trying to follow the distillery rules that are just plain boring.

“Come on, Dean.” Sam says, pulling at Dean’s arm while the man slurs his way through a fictional explanation as to why he and his boyfriend – _boyfriend?_ – are in Kentucky in the first place.

Dean turns and smiles a goofy grin at Sam. “What’sa matter, Sammy? Jealous?” He gets off his stool and stumbles a bit, making him lose all credibility in talking himself out of leaving with Sam. “I was jus’ talking to Brent – ”

“Brad,” the man behind the tasting bar corrects.

“Brad, yeah, tha’s what I said. I was jus’ talkin’ to _Brad_ about how you and I were looking for some place to go after we finish,” he makes a noise that vaguely resembles a hiccup, “when we finish this tasting.”

“Back to the motel, that’s where we’re goin’.” Sam tugs on Dean with more insistence.

Dean’s eyes pop wider and he smiles more mischievously. “Oh, it’s like that, huh? Can’t wait to get back to the motel so I can fuck that tight ass of yours?” He slithers towards Sam and tiptoes two fingers up from Sam’s belt towards the middle of his chest. Each word is dragged out and he actually licks his upper lip when he’s done.

Sam swallows thickly, parting his lips to take in a cool gulp of air but Dean leans closer and steals all the oxygen in the room. Like a magnetic connection, Sam loops his arms around the small of Dean’s back and tugs him closer, sealing their lips and licking the bourbon taste right out of Dean’s sinful mouth.

Brad clears his throat loud enough to let them know he doesn’t appreciate their make out session and Sam’s sober enough to take the cue. He grabs Dean’s hand and drags him.

Unfortunately, Dean’s legs can’t keep up with his brain. He trips over his feet once, landing in Sam’s arms with a laugh and they both fall to the floor. Sam tries to get up but Dean crawls over him and pins him with strong thighs, keeping the younger man hostage while he tongue fucks the hell out of his mouth in between breathy pants and moans.

Dean slides a hand over the contours of Sam’s chest, over his belly, and then cups the bulge in his brother’s pants with a growl.

The gesture rips a gasp from Sam’s lips and makes him dig his fingers into the meat of Dean’s ass, setting Dean off balance and tumbling him so that their noses touch. He can smell the alcoholic sweetness on his older brother’s breath and goes in for another round of licking it out until Dean tastes like Dean.

People looking for a fun night of bourbon tasting are shocked by the sight of the two men on the floor. They have to side step them, one person practically stepping over them. Eventually, they are drawing too much attention for comfort and Sam pulls out of the kiss long enough to hoist himself and Dean to their feet.

The rest is a blur, mostly because Sam _tries_ to drive the Impala without killing them and Dean _tries_ to use Sam’s dick as the steering wheel. The minute the engine start, Dean’s greedy, skillful hands are unzipping Sam’s pants and stroking him to full hardness. He toys with Sam the entire ride, slipping his hands into his brother’s pants so he can play with his balls and expose them more.

By the time Sam pulls the car into a parking spot, he’s surprised they’re still in one piece.

“Come on.” Dean says with a sexy rumble in the back of his throat. Instead of opening the passenger’s side door, he reaches over Sam and pushes open the driver’s door. Then, like he’s a fucking pole dancer, he shimmies across Sam’s lap, dragging the hardness of their arousals together for a brief moment of friction, and practically falls out the driver’s side door.

“Oof!” Dean lands on his ass but he’s still got an impish grin on his face.

“You’re ridiculous, Dean.” Sam laughs and reaches out a hand to help Dean to his feet.

“Yeah, ridiculously sexy.” Dean nips at Sam’s lips. “Ridiculously good in bed.” He gives another kiss and bites Sam’s lower lip, pulling it away playfully and then releasing it with a silly snap of his teeth like he wants to eat Sam alive. “Ridiculously ready to get in your pants.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Sam says as he shoves his brother towards the motel.

They make it inside and Sam pitches forward when Dean sneaks up behind him and yanks his pants down. “Oh, so it’s going to be like _that_?”

Eyes lust blown and a touch glassy, Dean nods slowly. “Yeah, it’s going to be like _that_.”

Clothing becomes a thing of the past; Sam sits back in amusement and lets Dean manhandle him. He’s okay with it because quite frankly, Dean is adorable when he’s handsy and needy, shoving Sam around and verbally telling him how much he appreciates the view.

“Hands and knees, baby.” Dean says as he drops a kiss to the nape of Sam’s neck.

Sam listens and barely gets himself situated on the mattress when Dean surprises him with a cold, slick finger trailing down the cleft of his ass. “Fuck!” He can’t help yelping. The lube is cold and unexpected in its sudden appearance.

“That’s the point.” Dean curves his body over Sam’s, keeping his hand angled near his brother’s entrance. He nudges at the tight ring of muscle, letting out a satisfied sigh when the tip slips inside. “Fuck, Sam…your hole is so tight and hungry.”

Sam wants to laugh because Dean sounds like he’s reading a script from the cheesiest porn ever but he lets out a moan instead because it feels good. Opening Sam up is old hat for Dean and even drunk, Dean knows exactly what to do.

Sitting back on his heels, Dean bites his lip and groans out his arousal. “Oh, look at you Sam.” He twists his finger, adds another and keep going until Sam’s heart rate spikes and he knows he did something right.

Things are too rough and intense to allot time for thorough foreplay. Eventually, Sam is wet and open, falling forward onto his forearms so that his back angles down towards the bed and his ass is Dean’s for the taking. The wet suction of Dean fisting his arousal, getting himself lubed up, makes Sam’s dick fill with a pulse of arousal. When Dean’s moan his Sam’s lips, he shivers in anticipation.

Sucking in his bottom lip, Dean draws out a dirty moan, puts a palm between Sam’s shoulder blades to hold him down and keep his hips tilted up and admires the way Sam’s ass is spread open. His hole catches the residual light in the room and Dean licks his lips. His brain is fuzzy from drinking but looking at Sam makes his heart explode with a whole new set of warm emotions and he _wants_. Holding his dick steady, he rises up enough to guide the head inside.

The connection they find is well practiced and easy. Both brothers moan in tandem. Dean keeps up his steady push into the younger man and Sam lets out a slow breath, slipping forward on the bed and trying to hold his thighs open. There is the initial stretch and twinge of pain as Dean works himself in but it makes Sam’s dick twitch in hope of what’s to come.

Looking down, Dean keeps up the pressure on his hand to make sure Sam stays put. He watches himself sink inside and juts his hips forward for good measure to ensure he’s bottomed out. “Holy shit, Sam. So good. Always so good.”

The only reply Sam can muster with his cheek pressed into the comforter is a punch of air leaving his lungs followed by aroused panting noises. It feels good to have Dean start pummeling his ass, the alcohol stealing away Dean’s usual slow build and slamming them right into third gear. It makes Sam tremble and feel like the pleasure is too intense, slamming into him without warning. He scrambles to get up on his palms and manages to stay that way for a second before Dean slams him down again.

“Uh uh, Sammy. Ass up.” Licking his lips, Dean holds him steady and picks up the thrusting. His dick drags against the tight rim of Sam’s channel, making his heart skip a beat. Fingers curling around Sam’s hips, Dean closes his eyes, tosses his head back and goes to town, pummeling his brother. Everything feels amazing and Dean feels like he’s on top of the world and drowning in the fact that he has someone so responsive writhing under him.

“De-Dean!” Sam slides forward from the force of his brother’s hips. His dick is finding friction along the comforter, not enough to make him come but definitely enough to make his arousal weep a sticky evidence trail.

“God, your ass…Sam…it’s…” Dean trails off with a slurred moan and slows his movements. He pulls back enough to watch his slick length pull out and notice the way Sam’s rim clings to him. He slides in just as slowly and feels like he could come just watching the way he has Sam stretched open. “Fuck, look at us,” he mumbles, unable to take his eyes off the area where they’re connected. “Look at your ass swallowing me whole. Shit!” Dean makes a slow thrust and pulls out with a gentle roll of his hips, breath hitching at the way Sam’s hole reacts. “So hot…watching my dick move inside you.” Pulling back again, Dean leans so that he can get a perfect view of Sam stretching around him and fluttering. It’s enough to make Dean pull out and watch it gape for a second. Drunk with power and getting to have _this_ , Dean lets a moan vibrate through him. He takes his dick in his hand and smears pre-come around the hole he’d just vacated before shoving back inside. “You like that, Sammy?”

“Yea-yeah, ugh…” Sam tries to shift his ass backwards to get Dean inside him. “Come on Dean, fuck me. _Really_ fuck me.”

“Oh, I’mma fuck you. I just wanna watch a bit. It’s..you’re…it’s so sexy. I just…look at you…” Dean almost slips forward but he manages to get both hands on Sam’s ass, spread the globes wide, and tease at the tight rim with his fingers. He doesn’t dare try to press them inside, but he traces the tight seal around his dick and groans. “Get up on your knees, Sammy.”

Sam does, finally finding some type of leverage so that he can rock back onto Dean’s dick. He does so immediately, needing more than just the solid length of Dean’s dick inside him. Fisting the comforter, he pulls himself forward and off Dean’s dick so he can slam back with a passion. Dean kicks into action and they work together, filling the room with wet slaps of skin and loud panting.

Dean’s mouth seems to be running on its own, lubed up by alcohol and lust. “Yeah, Sammy, that’s it. So full. I love filling you up like that. God, _that_ ass.” He drags his lips over Sam’s back in sloppy kisses. Wrapping an arm around the younger man’s waist, he finally gets ahold of Sam’s dick and fists it. “Gonna make you come, Sam. How bad you want it? Huh?”

“Gonna make you come first.” Sam falls onto his forearms when Dean’s response it to shove him forward and pound into him. They enter a battle of Sam trying to find some type of purchase on the mattress and Dean annihilating proper thinking and shoving Sam down.

Eventually, they get into an awkward position, Dean still on his knees between Sam’s legs but Sam has kind of fallen onto his side, one leg being held up and open by Dean and currently being used as a handhold so Dean can shove deeper.

“Ughh fuck!” Dean drapes his body over Sam. “You like being fucked?”

“Yeah, I….shit!” Sam’s eyes roll back as the head of Dean’s dick nudges up against his prostate and sends a jolt of pleasure through him.

They are a mess of hands and groping. Dean manages to reach around, grab Sam’s face, and kisses him like it’s the most important thing he’s done in years. It’s bruising and messy, his hips weirdly synching up with the way his tongue is licking into Sam’s mouth.

Reaching a hand beneath them, Sam helps Dean’s pump him the way he’s craving right now. It’s not Dean’s fault that things are getting sloppy. There’s been too much alcohol and now they’re fucking each other into exhaustion.

Sam ends up winning. Dean shouts and freezes up, thighs straining as he pushes as deep into Sam as he can. When he pulls out unexpectedly, Sam doesn’t know what’s going on but Dean flips him, straddles Sam, and pumps his own dick furiously until ropes of come are painting Sam’s abs and Dean’s eyes are hooded.

It’s way hotter than it should be and just what Sam needs to find his own orgasm. He spills his release over his fist, strands of come mingling with Deans and pooling on his belly.

“Fuck you’re so pretty all messed up like that.” Dean gives a silly smile, chest rising and falling rapidly, before he collapses to the side and stares at the ceiling. “So pretty, Sammy,” Dean drawls and reaches up a come smeared finger to twirl around a sweaty lock of Sam’s hair.

“Eww, Dean. It’s bad enough I’ve got your jizz all over me. I don’t need it in my hair.” He swats Dean away but the man is persistant.

“So pretty.” Dean looks happily sleepy. He cups Sam’s face, leaving a big come mark, and kisses him deeply.

It’s totally disgusting but Sam doesn’t have the heart to shove Dean off. He’ll be fast asleep soon anyway; he’ll clean up then.

Sam finds his eyes fluttering shut.

Dean, however, has other plans. He’s still got a warm buzz going on and Sam look’s delicious. He yanks Sam to the edge of the bed so that his legs are dangling off, spreads his thighs, and gets a look at his abused asshole. Without explanation, he dips his head and licks a naughty stripe over the muscle.

“Christ!” Sam’s eyes shoot open and he pushes up on his forearms just in time to watch Dean go in for another lick. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Ridiculously good at rimming you.”

Sam holds on tight and moans.


End file.
